1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data management, and more particularly to a system and method for managing merchandise information stored in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Product information, such as merchandising items, may be easily acquired from the Internet. The product information may include a product name, a product brand, product functions, retailers selling the products, retailer names, and retailer addresses, for example. How to organize the product information is critical for satisfying user demands.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for managing merchandise information.